micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:BlueSkies
The Democratic Republic of Nasatroe would like to extend the offer of an alliance with Blueskies. We hope that you will take us up on this offer.Drnasatroe 16:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?Asammut 17:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance would like to ally with your nation. We are a strong ally and we hope you accept if you ally with UPUC you will aoutomaticly be in our traety organization We would like to be your Ally. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 10:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I will add you to my friendly states. Thank you for accepting Thank You Can you pleese put my name under your alliances on microwiki United Provinces Under Chance can you help revise my page. I will try...André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 23:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) UPUC are you at war with any other nations? Rsmall1413 02:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No, We're not Why do you ask? André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 10:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) The Holy Salanian Empire Esteemed Representative of the Federal Republic of BlueSkies, The Holy Salanian Empire wishes to establish formal relations with the Federal Republic of BlueSkies. We are both in the World Micronational Alliance and both of us are friendly with the Republic of Atlantis. We hold 2.5 square miles in Central Missouri and lay claim to 268 square miles in Antarctica. We were founded in July 2008 as a Parliamentary Republic, but have recently converted to an Imperialist Monarchy. Our website is currently under construction, but you may contact us at salanian_embassy@yahoo.com. We would appreciate your friendship. Graciously yours, HolySalanianEmpire 17:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I Secretary of Foreign Affairs Holy Salanian Empire I accept your request for Friendship. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 18:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, could i have your e-mail, i wish to ask you to make me a royal seal for my micronation. please talk back asap The Holy Salanian Empire II I would like to know if you would consider entering a defense alliance with the Holy Salanian Empire. HolySalanianEmpire 12:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix Gracious leader of BlueSkies, I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Great Nation of BlueSkies could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. 'Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix, BrodiKazzard(BrodiKazzard 11:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) ' We will accept this offer. Also, thank you for calling us great :) André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 12:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from whY A Nation?: I would like to apologise for any inconvenience caused by the union between the two MOC's. it was a hard decision to make, however this will prove that micronationalists can join efforts on a true spirit of brotherhood and selflessness. As you are one of the members of the recent MOC, I would like to invite you to a Micronational Olympics Committee fellowship, for you have shown to be willing to carry on the micronational olympics spirit. Join the imoc.info forum in order to decide how this could be done. For instance being a previous member of the recent MOC will give you the right to a position of moderation at the forum or a higher status as a fellowship member at the MOC receiving notices and participating on future promotions and events we might hold on the future. If you have any ideas related to the MOC, or as an asset to our two nations, please feel free to share. On themeanwhile I would like to personally invite you to participate on this years olympics to be hosted by Secundomia. Once again I thank you for your understanding, and as a sign of goodwill amongst our people, I would like to sign a mutual recognition pact amongst our two nations. HHH Yan I Nation of YAN. Thank you for informing us. BlueSkies might not participate in the Olympics, but we'll see what happens. I would like to mutually recognize YAN, and Will keep you informed if we will participate. Thanks, André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 20:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC)